In the Arms of the Serpent
by l'Ciel
Summary: posthogwarts, post voldemort, :::Harry is pissed with his life and get's drunk at a bar, when he meets the equally pissed Lucius... things progress quickly from there... SLASH, AlcoholUse, LH...
1. Prologue: A New World

In the Arms of the Serpent  
The course of true love never did run smooth (Shakespeare)  
  
Author: l'Ciel Pairing: HP/LM, implied NM/CF, SS/LM, MM/PP Rating: R for light, metaphoric, highly sensual (^^) sex-scenes Disclaimer: not mine sobs* but one day. Summary: After V. defeat, the world changes, people change and find themselves suddenly in the arms of their former enemies. Drugs, Sex and Rock'n Roll. Warnings: Slash, alcohol-use, dark-fiction, character death (implied).  
  
AN// Hi guys, this is my new fiction, hope you like it. It's already finished and will be updated regularly. BETA: Dakini, thanks a lot!!!  
  
00# A New World (Prologue)  
  
Lucius' POV The world broke apart after the defeat of the Dark forces at Hogwarts school grounds in 1998. Not only the outer world, but my own, personal life as well.  
  
Riddle had gathered the last loyal death eaters around him, when we broke the wards to strike down. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had been informed and we were heavily countered. Due to that fact, we lost the battle and Potter defeated our lord. Only when the trials started, I got to know the traitor, who had informed Dumbledore of our mission. My longtime lover, Severus Snape, high recommended Potions master by our lord himself and a high rank Death Eater commander. That was the first crack, but soon others followed.  
  
Somehow, my wife corrupted the judge to declare me not guilty, because of the Imperius, what is utter nonsense, but this way she saved our fortune and everything, though not my beloved son, who got the kiss in front of our all eyes, which was the second time my heart broke these days, only to be smashed completely, when Narcissa laid down the divorce papers on the desk in front of my to be signed.  
  
I kept the manor and some of the money, while she warmed the bed of that Ministry fool Fudge, whose wife had been killed in a riot some month ago. Lucky man!  
  
Sometimes I wonder, why I did, what I did, but as a matter of fact, it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Harry's POV I look at the DADA assignments on my desk, but it's really hard to concentrate on them after you had half a bottle fire-whiskey within the hour. My head is much too heavy to hold up and I'm damn hungry, but I know, if I eat something it'll only come up 10 minutes later anyway. I can't do this job anymore, I'm much too pissed by this whole castle, I have to get out of here!  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva suspect something. I had some tea in the headmaster's office this evening and he was asking far too much. I'm not a student anymore; it's not his concern what goes wrong in my life, and wrong it goes not only the job, but the alcohol and other stuff as well. I think it's time to end that and get some work somewhere, where I can be free.  
  
Right! I need some space for myself, away from nosy, meddling, old wizards and witches.  
  
(Two months later, late September) Life is pretty shitty, man! Much better that in that rusty, old castle, but still fucking annoying. I work in that little bookshop down Nocturne Alley, but that Ministry witch Granger (I cannot believe we were friends once!) is making terror to close it - too much dark arts round here, as if anyone bothers, but that woman. She should get some boyfriend, she's too much frustrated to act normal, but since Ron is dead anyway there's not much left for her, he?  
  
I mean: she's not beautiful, too damn intellectual, and a mudblood. Some people just don't get, that these half-breeds only make trouble, just like Voldemort, but I killed him last year, so there's not much left for me to do, beside some dark arts I have an interest in.  
  
I think I need a drink - there's this bar down the street, I love it!  
  
Ready, steady - Go! 


	2. Mewling Monkeys

01# Mewling Monkeys  
  
The barroom was dimly lit, when the dark cloaked figure entered and sat down at a free chair at the bar. The man threw back the hood, his waist long, silver-blonde hair falling back loose. He ordered something strong and gazed across the room, looking for nothing in particular.  
  
The smoke-filled pub was known for its doubtful visitors, a mix of addicts, who bought their stuff in the backyard, dark wizards and pimps with their "employees". The owner must have a very good lawyer, Lucius thought, and drowned his drink in one long gulp, before he ordered the next. He didn't come here very often, but at times he enjoyed the sticky, dirty atmosphere in the shabby pub, the "Mewling Monkey"  
  
Absentmindedly, he watched some guests leave, when the door opened again and a young, dark-haired man entered. Lucius coughed into his drink, observing the appearance closer.  
  
The dark locks hung wet into the young man's face, covering his features in a high contrast to the alabaster skin. His cheeks were rosy from the chill of the stormy night, and he shivered, when he made his way towards the bar - towards Lucius.  
  
Harry looked around, spotting an empty chair and sat down. He didn't look up from his drink, when the man next to him asked something. He answered and gulped another glass.  
  
"Getting pissed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's cold outside, isn't it?"  
  
"Awfully."  
  
"Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
He looked up into the pale blue eyes of the older blonde. His vision was blurry, since he didn't wear his glasses, but he recognized the man, though. There was no way to miss him.  
  
"Malfoy, what a honor to meet you down here!"  
  
"My pleasure, Mr. Potter., but may I ask what the savoir of the Wizarding world is doing in such dark and dangerous surroundings at this time of the day?"  
  
"Getting pissed, what else?"  
  
"I doubt Dumbledore would like that."  
  
"Fuck that man. I don't care, if he does, why should I?"  
  
"I have heard you left your position as a DADA? Is that true?"  
  
"It is. Problem with that?"  
  
"Of course not, I was merely interested, what you are doing with your life."  
  
"Getting pissed, to answer your question. What do you want, Malfoy, spit it out and leave me alone after it, would you? I'm sick of being the Golden Boy, so leave me in peace!"  
  
"I just want o talk and, to answer your question, I won't let you in peace, I'm sorry."  
  
"Doubt it, but since you insist on this - why are you here? Isn't that a bit cheap for you?"  
  
"Getting pissed is always cheap, Mr. Potter. The ambience doesn't matter that much."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So what are you doing at the moment. You seem troubled, my boy."  
  
"I was working at that bookshop over there, but the Ministry closed the shop last week, so I'm doing pretty nothing, beside getting pissed, making debts I cannot pay back and loosing myself in some daze between alcohol and other stuff, so if you excuse me, I'm out of money. It was really nice to meet you again, without being killed, Malfoy-"  
  
"Wait. Do you want another drink?"  
  
"You invite me?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind?"  
  
"I won't. Thank you."  
  
The barkeeper brought them another two drinks, then another, and another.  
  
Their conversation was quite good, but at some point Harry just passed out. If Lucius had not kept him from falling, he had hit his head on the floor. The barkeeper looked at the youngster worriedly and shook his head.  
  
"You better bring him home, sir. I'd hate it, if I had to throw him out in the cold without knowing he'll survive the night. It's a pretty boy, shouldn't be here, but is - too often!"  
  
"I'll bring him, don't worry."  
  
"Would be better. See you two around, good bye, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius left the pub, the boy only half-conscious in his arms, he carried him a few meters, before he realized, that he had no clue, where Harry Potter lived, nor knew he anybody else, beside Dumbledore, where he could bring him. Meeting Dumbledore didn't sound well to him, so he decided just to take the boy with him. The manor was empty besides him anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain fell in heavy drops, as Lucius walked from the village towards the manor. The anti-apparating wards made it impossible for him to get directly to the house and there was no floo from the pub, so he had apparated, the unconscious boy still in his arms.  
  
When he finally reached the front doors, he was soaked to the bone, as was his charge. He had planned to leave the boy in one of the guestrooms, but that would certainly make him ill, as he shivered slightly.  
  
Lucius sighed and climbed the main stairs to the second floor, taking the left corridor to the master bedroom he had shared with his wife long years, in which he slept alone now. He laid the boy down on the bed and peeled him out of his wet clothes, which he gave a house-elf, which was waiting for his own as well. After picking pajamas for both of them from the dresser, he slipped into his own black silk pajama-bottoms and struggled to get the second, white pair on Harry. He didn't bother to put the boy's shirt on, but his own, before he climbed into bed and spooned up behind Harry, pulling the cold bogy against his to create some warmth.  
  
He smiled at himself. Never ever he had thought Harry Potter would share a bed with him. 


	3. Obscure Oblivition

02# Obscure Oblivion  
  
The bright light of the full moon illuminated the scene: a young man, nearly a boy, lying on a bed, between the silky white and green sheets, his pale chest glowing slightly in the dark. Ebony locks sprawled over the pillows; his clouded green eyes were unfocused, unconscious of his surroundings or the man next to him, who stared at him in awe.  
  
Lucius sighed and stroke one of the shoulder length, black strands out of the boy's face. Well, Harry wasn't really a boy anymore, his shoulders broad and muscles well build under the skin of his chest, but in comparison to himself, he was still a child - just like Draco had been, when he had been given the kiss. Lucius pushed the memory aside and gazed along the boy's neck, over his chest, firm nipples hard in the chill of the night, down to his bellybutton. A thin trail of dark hair began there and led the way to unknown territories Lucius ached to explore, but he couldn't. Harry was too pure, to innocent to be touched like that.  
  
The boy was still dazed, though his eyes were open, and the blonde gazed into these deep green orbs, forgetting his grief for a brief moment, before another wave of sadness rolled over him, threatening to drown him under her pressure.  
  
~*~  
  
Dizzy. Unable to focus on anything, his breathing shallow and flat. A hand stroking his cheek. Touch. It's good to be touched, a little affection here and there, only once more, please!  
  
There the hand is again, hovering over his cheek, before it settles there, a finger trailing his lips, parting them slightly. A mouth bents down, wet and hot, lips brushing lips, waiting for more.  
  
Can't breath!  
  
The lips vanish and are replaced by a thumb. He takes the finger into his mouth, curling his tongue around it. Shivers. The hand shivers, when he plants a kiss on its palm. More!  
  
Another hand is there, on his arm, stroking. Hand finds hand, pulling the other one over him, fingers intertwined. Long, silky hair falling from his shoulders the other bents down again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
His voice is hoarse, filled with passion and need.  
  
"More!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I need." he pants, "Take me!"  
  
The other shifts and his hand travels down his face, neck, chest. A finger circles one nipple, until a mouth comes down and sucks on it, teeth biting gently on the tender flesh.  
  
Lust.  
  
He arches, his body and mind on fire, against the source of pleasure, that moves over his body, licking and kissing places he remembers being touched on, but never in such intensity.  
  
Passion.  
  
The other groans. His mouth has reached the waistline of white silk, those blessed hands pulling the fabric down. He cannot control himself, the temptation too big, his hear too lonely.  
  
Need.  
  
Yes, he needs him. The boy squirms beneath his ministrations, bucking his hips instinctively. The blonde smiles seductively and pulls him up into another feverish kiss. Lips bruise.  
  
The boy thrusts his groin against the blonde's thigh. He needs the friction, needs release. He blonde senses that, knows it, because he needs it, too. But he can wait.  
  
Want.  
  
Hot wetness surrounds his bobbing need. Slow and gentle, licking, the other brings him over the edge, gives him, what he needs so badly.  
  
Release.  
  
Has to wait a little longer. The white and black silk lies on the floor next to the bed. The blonde kneels between his wide spread legs, which he lifts to his shoulders. A bottle of scented oil comes to use, fingers preparing the puckering hole, widening the tight passage. No virgin, no, but still pure - desirable. He smiles and kisses the other once again, before he positions himself and thrust into that tight passage, his mind blown away by the sudden friction, helpless he slides into the lost paradise, giving into this blinding light.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun warmed his features, tickling his nose. No - that is not the sun, but a long, fair strand of hair. The memory returned quickly, together with a sore in the back. Harry shuddered, when a hand touched his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"I'd rather not. Excuse me, but I'll be late for work."  
  
"You were fired, when the shop closed."  
  
"I'm looking for a new job today."  
  
"I see. You should stop drinking, you know?"  
  
"That is not your concern."  
  
"I only want what's best for you. Listen-"  
  
"No, Lucius. This was one night and today I'm going back to my flat, to MY life and you will stay HERE, okay?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"No buts, just leave it be."  
  
"Everybody leaves you be - is that what you want?"  
  
"Damn yes! Is that so hard to catch?"  
  
"No really, are you really sure, though? You're right - it's not my concern, BUT you should think about it, will you? Please, Harry."  
  
"Fine. Where are my clothes?"  
  
"A house-elf came by, they're still wet after the wash-"  
  
"Wash? Why that?"  
  
"They were dirty."  
  
"Great - really!"  
  
"You can have some of Draco's old. They should fit you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Calmed down now?"  
  
"I think so. How is he?"  
  
"Draco? We gave him an overdose of his sleeping draught, he's dead."  
  
"My condolences."  
  
"Thank you. It was the best."  
  
"You mean he went insane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's okay. Come with me, I'll show you the way."  
  
They walked along the corridor, past the stairs and held in front of a door with a dragon carved into the dark wood. The room behind was huge. The green canopy of the bed matched the floor, all the furniture out of the same dark wood as the door, Victorian style.  
  
A gigantic dresser filled one wall of the room. Lucius opened different drawers and threw a few items onto the bed, before he opened one of the doors and found, what he had looked for: black, tight fitting pants and a white turtleneck pullover. They had been Draco's favorites.  
  
"Take these, they'll suit you."  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"As if I had not seen you naked before. Fine!"  
  
.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Thanks. I'll return them, when I'm at home."  
  
"No need. Keep them, they're useless here."  
  
"Maybe you should move."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should move. This place keeps too many memories. You should go on with your life."  
  
"I might, if you stop drinking."  
  
"I suppose that's alright. I haven't got any money for it anyway."  
  
"No money at all?"  
  
"Not really. The first got off with that bill I had to pay to build up Godric's Hollow. But I can't live there. The nightmares I get, when I'm alone in the house drive me crazy. There wasn't so much left and I only worked one year at Hogwarts, but I can't stay there for the same reason like before. The Burrow, you know, the house of the Weasleys, was destroyed after the war and I helped a bit to build it up, but after Ron died last year in that attack this madman Lestrange started, I cut most ties. My old friends are either married, happy, with no need for a cracked hero or dead, and I can't turn up at Hermione's house, it would hurt too much and I think I blamed too much on her, when we met the last time. All in all, Lucius, I will find a new job, maybe something more. friendly a try to survive. I might contact some old people, but I highly doubt it. Can I go now?"  
  
"One question: Where do you live?"  
  
"Nocturne Alley 666, at least that's the name of the shop beneath."  
  
"I know that shop."  
  
"On the backside, highest level. Why do you ask?"  
  
"May I visit you some time?"  
  
"I'm not for rent, thank you, Lucius."  
  
"I didn't mean that. But it was good to talk to you."  
  
"I guess it was. See you around."  
  
"You can't apparate from here. Use the Floo over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry turned and threw the powder into the fire, saying, "Knocturne Alley 666, top level", and left, leaving the manor behind and returning to his sanctuary in Wizarding London. 


	4. Cheating Chitchats

03# Cheating Chitchats  
  
Harry sat in the kitchen, when the heard the "plop" in the fireplace. Lazily, he sat down his coffee and went over to the living room, where Hermione Granger's head sat between the flames, her forehead lined with worries and her eyes slightly reddened.  
  
He looked at her and scowled.  
  
"What are ye doing here, Granger? Thought you'd prefer ye straight Ministry- work?"  
  
"Oh - Harry! You're here, I was so worried after that article this morning, and I just had to look in to make sure you were all right! Oh, I'm so sorry I never contacted you, but I'm so stressed with all the work and the counseling and all, I just couldn't deal with you jet."  
  
"Slow down. What counseling?"  
  
"I.I needed a counselor after R.Ron's death. I had to, because of my suicide attempt."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I mean, it's - why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't bear your presence. You reminded me too much on him, on us three."  
  
"But you're better now?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good actually.I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't ye come over for a coffee or whatever you like?"  
  
"I'm right there!" she flooed over, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi, Hermione. You look good."  
  
"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."  
  
"So what was this article actually about?"  
  
"You.you didn't read it?"  
  
"I don't get the Daily Prophet anymore. If I want some news, I ask somebody else."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it was. ridiculous, I mean, YOU being seduced by Lucius Malfoy and later kind of kidnapped in a drunken state is quite insane, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh - well, it's.weird!"  
  
"There, I brought the copy - see!"  
  
Harry looked down at the paper in his hand. There was a photograph of Lucius Malfoy carrying him down Nocturne Alley, looking quite pissed, both of them. He grinned and read the article beyond: "young man seduced by potential criminal. charges never fully cleared.old grudges.possible harm for the boy" - Moment! He wasn't a boy anymore!  
  
"What's so amusing, Harry?"  
  
"Oh - just that text this reporter wrote about Lucius and me, it's hard to believe that half of it is actually true! I mean - nobody truly believes that, do they?"  
  
"W.what do you mean by TRUE?!"  
  
"That I got pissed with Malfoy, had a nice, little encounter at his house, a bad headache in the morning and all that is in the news! How do they do this - spying on me 24 hours a day?"  
  
"You don't want to tell me you got drunk with Lucius Malfoy and slept at his house, do you?"  
  
"In his bed, to be more precise."  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy? He could have stabbed you in your sleep."  
  
"I was quite awake, when he did, though in other ways you might have imagined."  
  
"NO! I won't take that seriously - you.you didn't. Tell me you didn't get laid by Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. As I always say: Too late to close ye legs afterwards!"  
  
She looked at him in horror and closed her eyes several times, before she spoke again.  
  
"Harold James Potter, I came here with the intention to renew our friendship, but under given circumstances I won't make that step. I cannot believe that you, of all people, get involved with a former Death Eater."  
  
"Found NOT guilty."  
  
"You don't seriously believe that shit?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Harry, he messed with dark arts, badly! There is no help for him!"  
  
"I do not intend to help him."  
  
"But I thought you two were-"  
  
"Involved? Ridiculous, it was only one night, Hermione!"  
  
"I.I - then what are you, but a whore? If he doesn't love you?"  
  
"Then he's as much a whore as am I, babe."  
  
"What happened to you, I don't recognize you anymore!" she shook her head and flooed out, not saying goodbye or anything, just leaving him behind, dumb folded.  
  
"Fuck you, mudblood!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was later that day, when Lucius had made the decision to follow the boy's advice to leave the old, dark manor behind - like his past life. Harry was right - he had to go on!  
  
Slightly chuckling, he wondered what an impact the young man had on his life within only one, single damned night. The following report in the Prophet was really annoying - another reason to change his address. No more paparazzi at the front door. The old wards did a good job, then and now, against aurors and crimes as much as against reporters!  
  
"Really useful, indeed!" he mused and summoned a house-elf: "Pack my things, Millie!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was pissed. No that this was a new thing in his life. He couldn't remember a day since fourth year he had not been pissed at all. Most likely because there was none.  
  
So he went out to his favorite bar, the Mewling Monkey, and ordered a bottle, forgetting Lucius words about alcohol consume. But hell, what should he stop for anyway?  
  
The pub was sticky, like always, but instead of his usual place at the bar, he took a seat in one of the edges, observing the other guests and sipping his drinks. He recognized a few, that he had seen here before and even an old schoolmate of his.  
  
He raised his hand in silent acknowledgement to Zabini, who sat some tables away from him, but came over to Harry's place, taking his drink with him.  
  
"Hi Potter. Has been a while. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting pissed, what else? You?"  
  
"The same. So, what are you doing, if you don't get pissed?"  
  
"Let's see - get laid by blonde, old wizards with much money, getting pissed, sleep, drink, talk to old friends and get even more pissed, why?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. So you really have a thing with Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh no, just a one-night, nothing serious!"  
  
"Thought so. Lucius hasn't been up to much lately, if you understand what I mean."  
  
"Really? He seemed quite lively to me."  
  
"Did he? Haven't seen him in ages. So - no big love in Potty's life, no?"  
  
"No, and sod off, if you want to keep on that kind f conversation, Zabini."  
  
"Not for talking, I see. Maybe something more.physical?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"I thought more about NOW."  
  
"Got it, Zabini, just needed a few seconds. It's fine with me, by the way."  
  
"Good. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Your place is fine, I guess."  
  
"Not really, I'm living with some other guys. Some get pretty upset, when I bring a male."  
  
"So you're into both."  
  
"Yeah, do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, then let's go to my place."  
  
"Lead the way, then."  
  
"Just five minutes to go from here."  
  
"I see. Do I get breakfast?"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
They walked in silence, entering the small staircase of number 666, until they reached the third floor. Harry deactivated the wards and they got in, closing the door behind them.  
  
Harry led the way straight to the bedroom, where he peeled of his cloak, before he faced Zabini again, who just had stripped down completely and smiled seductively at the other.  
  
"How do you like it, Potter? Rough or sensual, bloody or vanilla?"  
  
"I can live with both, though today should be rough, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Top or bottom?"  
  
"Bottom. I need a kick, haven't had that in month. Anything else?"  
  
"Strip. Bed. Spread."  
  
Harry smiled darkly and striped down quickly, before he crawled onto the bed and smiled innocently.  
  
"Fuck me, would you?"  
  
"You better be careful, I'll take you harder than you can bloody imagine."  
  
"The lube is in the top-drawer. Take the blue one, that's better."  
  
"Good. Turn around. Ass up."  
  
Zabini didn't bother with a longer foreplay, when he prepared the Gryffindor sparely and coated himself with the lube, before he pushed forward. Harry groaned and bit his lower lip not to scream. Blaise had meant it, when he said hard. But it was exactly what he needed.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't stay for breakfast, Harry noticed, when he awoke in the morning, his back aching from the uncomfortable angle he had slept in, his back rather sore from the nightly activities.  
  
Zabini was gone, as was the case with the money he kept in the drawer beside the bed. The bitch must have seen it, when he fetched the lubricant, Harry thought angrily and got up to get some coffee. He needed that stuff even more that the fire whiskey at the Monkey!  
  
Damn Zabini! 


	5. Malfoy Mansion

04# Malfoy Mansion  
  
It was dawn, when he climbed into the large black limousine, throwing a last glace at the old house he had lived in since he was born. All Malfoy hairs had lived in the manor for over six generations, but he would be the last. Well, theoretically Draco had been the last heir, but he was dead now, Lucius mused, when the car left the yard. Who would inherit the Malfoy fortune, when he died? Narcissa? Unlikely, he had made sure of that!  
  
Maybe he should do some charity work with it?  
  
The road wound its way through Yorkshire, down the Trent, before it left the riverside. And then, after another hour of driving, they reached the capital, London.  
  
His old friends had thought him crazy, but Lucius loved Muggle-cars. They expressed style and functionality in one, a great invention, even for Wizarding standards. With a bit of magic, you could make them a good and cheap way to travel, without the energy-loss of apparating or the strict formalities of port-key use, not to speak about all the dirt you couldn't avoid using the floo-network, what he despised greatly and only used in emergencies. The last time had been Draco's birth. Draco. it was his entire fault!  
  
The fog parted, when the car rolled through the front gates of the villa. The white house seemed unreal and ghostly in the dust of the morning, windows all dark. The grass was covered with a thin layer of hoarfrost, since the early winter-storms had begun to blow a few days ago. It was mid November and it would begin to snow soon, Lucius knew.  
  
A servant opened the doors and he entered his new home. The house was built in the Victorian age, but renewed some years earlier. Since it was in a Muggle-neighborhood, it had modern facilities like electricity and heating. The hall was made out of mahogany wood and rich burgundy carpets with oriental patterns. A bright chandelier hung from the high ceiling, which was painted with angels and unicorns. Opposite of the entry, a broad staircase led to the upper floors, behind doors on the left was a living area with a huge fireplace, held in blues and browns, and through the doors on the right a white furnished dining room. There, another door led to a nice kitchen and the servant's quarters. Lucius hadn't brought any house- elves here.  
  
On the first floor corridor four doors led to different rooms: On the right was a huge library. The books came from the manor. Lucius couldn't leave them behind, as the new owners would ask questions about their dubious contents. Next to the library was a little study, both rooms held in green and mahogany tones. The other rooms were two bedrooms, one large master bedroom, the other slightly smaller in cream colors, both with a private bathroom.  
  
He didn't pay much attention to the "guestroom", but went directly to his bath. A few minutes later, he fell into his new bed, exhausted from the long ride and fell into sleep quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry still sat in the kitchen, deep into thoughts, his coffee gone cold, when something rattled at the window. Lazily, he raised his wand and the large eagle owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his lap, before she returned into the cold stormy afternoon. He cursed and shot the window in an attempt to stop the rooms from cooling down completely, to no avail. The firewood had gone out last night and he had no money here to buy new. The cold outside also stopped him from going to Gringotts, so he tucked his bed sheets tighter around his from and opened the letter. It was sealed with blue wax, the parchment thick and expensive.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know our nightly encounter a few days ago was a one-time opportunity. Though better knowledge, I want you to know that I enjoyed the whole evening very much. I really would like to spend some time with you, in the simply, friendly manner to talk. You inspired me greatly. I'm sitting in the car to London at the moment to move into my new home there. To floo in, you just need to say "Malfoy Mansion", that is the new place.  
  
I would greatly appreciate to meet you sometime soon. Just come by, I will be at home for the next time. I hope you are well,  
  
Sincerely, Lucius  
  
Harry sighed. As much as he wanted to regret what happened, he just couldn't forget Lucius' gently and loving touches, his internal warmth, that he would have never suspected from the cool exterior of the blonde pureblood. Resignedly, he decided to have a shower and dress in his best clothes, before he'd stop by at Lucius' new place. At least it would be warm there!  
  
The shower was cold. Obviously the water boiler was broken again.  
  
Some 15 minutes later, he exited the bathroom, frozen to the bone, but clean. He opened the dresser, only to find a mouse, which had eaten wholes into his remaining few clothes.  
  
"Fine!" he thought and grabbed the things Lucius had given him that day. He cast a quick laundry charm, before he put them on and took his cloak from the hook behind the door.  
  
At least there was still floo-powder in the box on the shelf. He grabbed a hand full and threw it into the fire he had made out of the ruined cloth, since there was nothing else.  
  
"Malfoy Mansion!" he said and felt his body spin in the dark of the network.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius currently sat in his armchair in the study, when he heard a noise from downstairs. In that moment Gibson, the servant, came in to announce a visitor had arrived.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Mr. Potter, Sir. When shall dinner be served, maybe for two?"  
  
"For two, yes. At eight, please. If you would serve our guest some tea, while I finish a report for the cooperation?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I'll locate Mr. Potter in the living room, then." the man twinkled and left the study. Lucius hadn't thought, that Harry would accept his invitation, at least not so quickly. The blonde wondered, when he finished the paperwork of the day and descended the stairs to greet the young man, when he saw him standing shivering by the fire.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? You look-"  
  
"Cold? I am. I thought it might be warmer here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't pay my firewood, so the flat got quite chilly and I couldn't perform a heating-spell for more than the morning-hours. It was pretty alright, before I had to open the window to let an owl in, after that it was damn icy there, so I decided to take a shower, but the water was cold-"  
  
"I thought you said you had some money left?"  
  
"I had. At Gringotts, there's still quite an amount, but that slut Zabini took the rest with him this morning."  
  
"Zabini, but. No, don't tell me you went off with that scum! Harry, are you crazy?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Be. oh Merlin, Harry! Come here, at an instant."  
  
"Lucius, what's the matter with you? It was just-"  
  
"A little shag?"  
  
"Basically yes."  
  
"What do you mean - basically?"  
  
"Well, he's not little."  
  
"."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"I cannot believe that you lowered yourself to THIS! He's scum, Harry, a filthy whore!"  
  
"So you call us whores?"  
  
"Him, not you, you are-"  
  
"A whore, if I was with him. I enjoyed it, Lucius, much!"  
  
"How can you?"  
  
"Oh, he's a great one up the arse!"  
  
"Stop talking like that." Lucius said with a cool, calm voice.  
  
"Why? Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you that possessive? Oh no - you're jealous, because I slept with somebody else after our little session."  
  
"I have no right to be."  
  
"Congratulations, you got it!"  
  
"I'm merely concerned."  
  
- Silence -  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you're much too good for him."  
  
"Is that all? If so, I'm going now. This isn't a good conversation."  
  
"I care for you, for your well-being. And dinner will be served soon, if I were you I wouldn't miss it. And it's warm here."  
  
"That might be convincing enough, Lucius. Let's just talk about something else."  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Don't sleep with him again, he could carry any kind of disease or flews!"  
  
"Deal. He's too rough for my taste anyway."  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"Not really. Oh my, calm down, he didn't do anything to me!"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Very!"  
  
"Let's get over to the dining room, shall we?"  
  
"I accept this offer graciously, my dear host, most graciously!" 


	6. Christmas Carols

05# Christmas Carols  
  
Time passed by quickly. The weather got better for the remainder of the month, but at Christmas Eve the first snow fell and coated the city in white. Lucius and Harry had met quite often during the weeks and built up a friendship none of them had thought possible only four years ago. How things could change, people change.  
  
Once enemies, now they sat at Malfoy Mansion next to a huge Christmas Tree in the dining room and ate turkey and plum pudding with some guests Lucius had invited to cheer Harry up, who had looked a bit pale and restless over the last days.  
  
Lucius had taken the chair at the head of the table, the Harry right to him. On his left sat Severus, next to the Potions master his lover Remus Lupin and opposite of the host Poppy Pomfrey. The remaining chair between Harry and Poppy was occupied by Minerva Mc'Gonagall. The dishes were delicious and the wine more than exquisite.  
  
Harry was gleaming with joy and that was all Lucius needed for a perfect Christmas. Despite the usual negative attitude of pureblood families towards a Muggle holiday like this, he enjoyed the celebrations greatly since his own time at Hogwarts. The day was perfect!  
  
"So, Harry, did you have a good time? We didn't hear much from you the last years."  
  
"I wanted to write, but it was all a bit too much, Remus. I needed some time for myself."  
  
"And then you ran into Lucius that night at the bar?"  
  
"Kind of. I was pretty pissed that day and we talked a little."  
  
"We were worried after that article, but Hermione said everything was okay."  
  
"Did she.did she say anything else?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Not important. We had an argument that day and she was quite upset, when she left."  
  
"I noticed that. You should talk sometime, I think. She's a good girl, you know."  
  
"Yeah, of course. So what have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Uh? Me. well, since you don't know jet, I'll just tell you, then."  
  
"I'm listening!"  
  
"I'm teaching DADA again. That keeps me close to my husband."  
  
"You - oh! That I didn't see it earlier, I must have been blind!" Harry chuckled and gazed towards his old Potions professor, who had his eyes fixed on the werewolf with a loving expression. At least the Remus had finally found his mate, even if it was Snape.  
  
Lucius grinned wickedly and gazed over the table with mock surprise.  
  
"Yes, indeed. It seems couples, my dear Harry, surround us. Lovely, isn't it!"  
  
Minerva and Poppy blushed and giggled a bit. The fife empty wine-bottles on the table were evidence for their state, not to forget the laughter from the three slightly drunken men. Lucius had kept his limit. He had still things to do, after the party would come to an end.  
  
When dinner was over they settled in front of the fireplace for another hour of talk, when Minerva and Poppy excused themselves. Remus and Severus followed so only Harry remained at the mansion.  
  
"I suppose I better leave now, as well. It's time to call it a night."  
  
"Another moment, please."  
  
"Yes, Lucius?"  
  
"I wanted you to know something."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"You know our relationship started a bit rushed. After that we became friends, and I enjoy your company greatly, maybe more than I should."  
  
"At what are you implying? If you want to stop me visiting you so often-"  
  
"No! No, it's more.the opposite." he sighed, "Harry, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"That is.nice."  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything. Just keep in mind, that I'm there if you need me."  
  
"Lucius, I really-"  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"-feel the same."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, ever since that first night."  
  
"You really do?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius. I love you! So much-"  
  
"Harry, is everything alright. You just looked-"  
  
"Lucius - I'm not feeling well. There was just." and he fainted.  
  
"Harry!" Lucius shouted and dropped to his knees to catch the falling frame of his beloved one. The black haired man's body cramped up in a sudden impulse and his eyes snapped open again. He coughed and groaned in pain.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"I - I had it.before, some times.but never that intensive. It was more like a usual cramp."  
  
"Does it hurt? When did it occur first? Did you see a doctor?"  
  
"It - ouch - yes, it hurts, still. Please, I think I need - ouch."  
  
"I take you to St. Mungos instantly. You have to be checked! Can you stand?"  
  
"I doubt it - ouu. I."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back. GIBSON!"  
  
~*~  
  
The hospital entrance hall was crowded with reporters, when Lucius Malfoy boxed his way through to the counter, where he asked the nurse where Harry was brought. She first didn't tell him anything, but when he explained the situation, she led him to a waiting area on the third floor. The floor was labeled "Neurology and Magical Loss". Lucius wanted to see his love, but the nurse wouldn't let him and he shook his head in defeat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I can understand that you want to see him, but the doctors need their room."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"What should I know?"  
  
"Well, as his lover-"  
  
"W only got together this evening, before he fainted."  
  
"I see. Then it's likely that he didn't know himself."  
  
"Would you please be so kind and enlighten me, what you are talking about?"  
  
"Of course. Please take a seat."  
  
"Is it that grave."  
  
"Possibly. We do what we can, but it might be too late-"  
  
"He won't die, would he?"  
  
"No, but there might be damaged for life."  
  
"Grave damage?"  
  
"He could loose his magic."  
  
"What kind of illness is it? Something like Inquisomnia*?  
  
"Basically yes, though this is not a virus, but bacterial. It's not lethal, though has to be taken seriously and treated professionally. If it is not too late, we can restore his magic and he'll recuperate to 100%, but I fear it's too late."  
  
"."  
  
"I think you can see him now. The doctors just left the room."  
  
"Alright. Anything I have to look after?"  
  
"Did you two have intimate contact?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You could be infected."  
  
"I see. Not in the last two month, but before."  
  
"Then I'll do a little check on you. Impropia Magia Totale! Nothing. You're perfectly healthy."  
  
"Thank you." he said relieved and entered the little room Harry was in. He hoped his lover was well, his hands shaking, when he pulled the door open.  
  
* I invented some magical illnesses: Inquisomnia (comes from Inquisition) freezes all magical abilities of a person. It's very rare and spread by the ill person cursing somebody. It's lethal. 


	7. Fatal Fate

06# Fatal Fate  
  
"Hey." the young man said weakly, when the blonde entered and sat at the side of his bed. Lucius squeezed his hand and kept their fingers intertwined, while he searched Harry's eyes.  
  
"How are you, love?"  
  
"Not that well. I. I just didn't know. I swear, Lucius, if I had known I wouldn't - I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Harry, there's nothing to be sorry about. Why do you keep apologizing to me? It's okay-"  
  
"No, it's not! Lucius, I'm USELESS, absolute waste!"  
  
"So you lost your magic?"  
  
"Fucking Hell, don't you understand? It's final, I'm useless, a squib, nothing!"  
  
"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT, at an instant! You are a wonderful person and you could never be useless, do you hear me, NEVER! I love you, the loss is big, but you're alive after all!"  
  
"I was so stupid! How could I just sleep with him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"."  
  
"Harry, tell me."  
  
"That night with Zabini. He infected me."  
  
"."  
  
"Luc-"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" he jumped up.  
  
"Lucius, stop it!"  
  
"But he did that to you!"  
  
"Not intentionally, I'm sure. Please Lucius, I need you here."  
  
"Sorry Harry, but he deserves a very long and painful death!"  
  
"No, he doesn't. He is going to loose his magic, so he'll have enough problems anyway."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius had stayed the whole night, when Harry had finally persuaded him to go home around 5 am. He couldn't sleep though. The hospital beds were uncomfortable and he kept tossing around for another two hours, before a nurse opened the door with breakfast.  
  
Later that morning the doctor stopped by and examined him again. The healer seemed pleased with his current state and told him he could leave the hospital tomorrow, if he took things slow. She also advised him not to stay alone in case of possible back falls.  
  
His lover visited in the afternoon and talked the doctors into letting him "home" this evening, what meant the mansion, since he was not to be alone and properly nourished in bed. Though the illness had rather fatal characteristics, it did not effect the physiological health very much. He felt weak and utterly helpless without his powers, but he could still live rather normal, at least to Muggle standards. Fate had never been kind towards him.  
  
But then there was Lucius. Could that man still love him without magic? The pureblood had never made a remark about Muggles or squibs after the dark times, but once he had! Had it been his true feelings or just a charade he was born into, a world of prejudice and hate?  
  
When the blonde came to fetch him "home", as he called it, Harry's worries had increased to unbelievable heights. If the blonde was concerned about his mental state, he didn't show it when he tucked him into bed and summoned some tea for them. The black-haired sipped some of the hot substance, but quickly fell into sleep again, his face free of any worries for a short time, free of the fear and helplessness his new fate brought with it.  
  
He was not the only one with inner turmoil. Lucius had behaved himself while being with his lover, but now the hatred against that slut Zabini came up again with full power. He swallowed his anger once again and picked the cups up, before he went down to the kitchen. Absentmindedly he did some housework (Gibson was really concerned about his master by now!) and hummed some old rock song, he had loved in his early twenties. How quick the time had passed.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lucius, how can you hear that shit? I really don't get it!"  
  
"Sev, calm down. I've switched it off, al right love?"  
  
"Better. And stop moping around, there's so much more we can do right now!" the dark haired Slytherin smiled seductively and pulled him onto his bed in the seventh year boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Oh, how he missed the old times. They had fooled around on the grounds, never taken things seriously. They had known their dooming fate, but the year had been too happy to worry much. Even Severus, who always was more thoughtful that the other boys, didn't bother with the future. Had they even known what awaited them after graduation?  
  
The initiation ceremony had taken place directly after graduation and the nightmare had begun. In the later hours, when the masks had fallen to the ground just like the black, bloodstained robes, they sought comfort in each other, two heated bodies with frozen hearts, which only opened towards each other. Even then, it had been bearable with Severus near.  
  
A year later Lucius father had introduced Narcissa Black to him. A pretty, spoiled girl, truly beautiful, but her character resembled a banshee. He didn't love her, when he vowed his love and loyalty to her in the sacred bond of marriage, and neither had he been faithful, not that she cared much. Things had lightened up a bit, when Draco had been born about ten- month after their marriage. He was a true delight in Lucius life, especially since Severus had distanced himself lately. Then the dark lord fell and everything changed again.  
  
By that time Lucius had known that Severus was a spy for Dumbledore, but his love to the man had been stronger than his forced loyalty to Riddle. Ten years later he had received a call, another year and he had a task - failed, because of Potter - then two years later Voldemort's return and the riots over the next three years, until Potter had killed him. And Severus had died in order to protect that boy; HIS lover had died for somebody else!  
  
How Narcissa had talked the judges out of sentencing him, or better, how she had corrupted them, he didn't know, but then she had gone as well, leaving her own child in the claws of injustice. He had known that Draco didn't want to join the dark side, but to force him had seemed to be the only possibility to save both their lives. How he regretted that.  
  
Guilt, and only his! He had killed his son, lost his wife with his unloving manners and now he was shagging his old master's archenemy to find physical release. Did he really love the boy? Was he even still able to feel such things? Or was it all a lie he had told himself?  
  
Harry Potter was a goddamn squib now! He should be waste, unworthy of anything, but why did it hurt so much to see him in all his misery, why did he find the urge to comfort the man?  
  
Right! Harry was a man, a gorgeous, sexy and intelligent man, not to forget handsome and cute - yes; Harry was really cute indeed, with that pouting expression of his!  
  
"Merlin - I'm going nuts on that boy. No wonder Tom wanted him dead!"  
  
But he couldn't get that innocent and loving face out of his mind, right next to the place, where all the memories of Severus and Draco were kept, in the center of his heart. 


	8. Forever Love Epilogue

07# Forever Love (Epilogue)  
  
(40 years later)  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, James? What is it brother?"  
  
"Would you look for daddy. I think he sits on the veranda in his rocking chair."  
  
"He always sits there, since dad died. And all his dark hair has one gray over the last years. When I think, that they were together for over thirty fife years, adopted us thirty years ago. I miss dad so much! How much worse must it be for him?"  
  
"I know how you feel. At least you have Marry and the children, I only have you and myself!"  
  
"You just have to ask him! Come on, it can't be so hard!"  
  
"I know, I'll ask him soon I promise. Now fetch dad, for then we can start dinner."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back with him!"  
  
Draco left the kitchen of the old house and stepped onto the veranda: "Dad? Dad! Oh my."  
  
~*~  
  
The afternoon sun shone brightly, but the world had lost its color after Lucius death three years ago. Harry sighed and thought of his two sons, when he felt the warmth of the sun tickling his face. Directly in the golden light, he could see him. Winking and smiling. His love of his life, Lucius!  
  
The blonde smiled and reached out for his hand, his arms wide open.  
  
"Where do you lead me, love?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again!"  
  
"Never, my love! Never again, until the end of the world!"  
  
"Then this is death, the end?"  
  
"No, love. It's just the beginning!" 


End file.
